


Just Need A Little Bit Of You (In My Mouth)

by gala_apples



Category: Macdonald Hall - Gordon Korman
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: Bruno is gay. Making out with girls is about the joy of making out, not about the girls. He doesn’t understand what’s so difficult to understand about that.
Relationships: Boots O'Neal/Bruno Walton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Just Need A Little Bit Of You (In My Mouth)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'oral fixation' for seasonofkink.

It takes two weeks for Bruno to realize no one’s taking him seriously. It’s an unseasonably hot September in Ontario, almost everyone still wearing shorts to class. Scrimmage’s across the highway isn’t much different, although a lot of their thigh shown is skirt, not short. To be honest Bruno doesn’t get it, too much breeze around the genitals for his liking, but each to their own.

Bruno’s had a very busy morning. First he had to tape together a thousand industrial sized trash bags stolen from the janitor's room. Then he used his half decade of lawn detail detentions to find a hilly area of campus away from any bone breaking trees. There was a brief setback when they realised the area turned out to be out of reach of the longest hose, but they rallied, and hauled a million buckets of water with the help of Wilbur and Larry. And it was all worth it, because it’s ready now. A slip and slide on a sweltering Saturday for both Macdonald Hall and Scrimmage’s enjoyment. 

Last night he and Boots’d visited Cathy and Diane to get the word out. Clearly they fulfilled their duty, because around noon the first of the girls start showing up. Cathy and Diane, of course, their female counterparts being both fantastically supportive and as driven to fun as himself and Boots. Elmer and Mary Lou nerd out at each other about trajectories or some shit, Renee woos Wilbur with the tart lemonade she’s brought in a gallon thermos, and Nadia is the first to come up with the idea of laying on her back on the edge of the plastic and getting someone to shove her feet for momentum. Most people come and go, most people don’t want to spend six hours slip-and-sliding, but it’s still a great start to a weekend. Bruno hasn’t gotten a single complaint, because the people that would complain just don’t come out. It’s way too early to say one of the best events of the year, but it’s a good start to a perfect senior year. Bruno plans on making so many memories everyone’s brains explode by graduation.

Then something confusing and gross happens. Tamara and Cassie come over and they start flirting at him. Not at Chris, or Mark, or Viktor, but him. Tamara says his ass looks good in his wet swim trunks, really shows off the shape of his glutes, and Cassie strokes his bare chest. It’s not often that Bruno is lost for words, but the best he can manage is gaping like a dead fish.

It isn’t until they dive onto the soapy trashbags and go careening down the hill that Bruno’s mind clicks back into gear. “What the hell was that?” 

“What was what?” Pete replies, nearest him and as clueless as always. 

Bruno doesn’t have the time to work him up into a frenzy. He needs someone who gets it already. He turns to their resident disaster bisexual, Sidney.

“Dude. What the hell was that?” he gestures to the girls, who are slowly making their way up the hill.

Sidney shrugs. “They think you’re straight.”

“The fuck!” It should be a question but Bruno’s too pissed for questions. 

“Everyone thinks you’re straight.”

How can this be possible. How. “Even the inner circle?” 

Sidney shrugs again. 

“Within an hour of being here I shouted to dorm three about the best part of summer break being sucking off Mikey!” 

“Yeah, but you yelled it at Allen and Allen’s a homophobic jerkoff. When Wizzle was here the entire school pretended to like calisthenics to prove your point. Plus you’ve made out with a lot of girls this year already,” Sidney adds.

“A kissing booth does not count as macking on girls!” 

“It does when there’s no one trying to raise money.” 

“It was school spirit day!” How in the christ is a kissing booth any different than a dunk tank, or a 50/50 good filling bad filling cupcake blind taste test. It’s all just stuff that gets people’s spirits up. Bruno is graduating this year, and so is nearly all of the inner circle. He demands a full year of good spirits, nothing less, and will do whatever it takes to get that.

“Yeah, and everyone kissing you was from another school. An all girls school.”

“People can’t just take, take _liberties_ with-”

Bruno doesn’t know where he’s going with his speech, not entirely. He just knows this willful ignorance is a goddamn travesty, and he’s not going to allow it. Macdonald Hall pays attention when he gives speeches, and if he gets the attention of these girls and boys around him with his shouting, it should be enough to pass on the message to the rest of the population. And then he interrupts himself cursing as Larry throws a drenched sponge at his face and the soapy water seers its way through his eyeballs.

“Look, I don’t think this is the time?” Sidney suggests hesitantly. “Maybe dry off, think about a way to say it that doesn’t sound like you’re just trying to start shit. It’s not like anyone didn’t believe you out of homophobia, they don’t give a crap about me. It’s just, you know how you are. But I’ll back you, I swear.”

Bruno does his best to not let everyone’s deep fucking stupidity ruin the afternoon. There are still funny things going on, like Cathy challenging Boots to a somersaulting competition, and Wilbur deciding the next best thing when the lemonade is done is chocolate milk for some reason. But it grates. He thought, when no one asked about specifics, that it was one of those things where he was making everything about himself again. Because Sidney’s right, barely anyone blinked an eye when he revealed his crush on Mr Erikkson. So if the sanctity was unruffled then, it followed that Bruno too didn’t need a spectacle. He’d accepted that. To find out it’s actually that everyone thinks he’s lying, totally full of shit? Yeah, that fucking grates.

In the end he actually does follow Sidney’s advice. The girls run back across the highway in their bikinis and overshirts and flip flops. The boys gather the trashbags so birds don’t choke or some other nature preserving reason he’s sure Elmer is ranting about, and dump out the little water they haven’t used. Bruno claims first shower by process of elbowing Boots out of the way, rinses off the layers of dried soap, sunscreen, and sweat, and then waits for him to do the same so that they can head to the cafeteria together. Operation Senior Year = Best Year involves Boots basically never leaving his side. It’s not pining if they’ve already been codependent a half decade. He needs Boots with him in the cafeteria because he’s gonna say something. He can’t not, can’t hold it back for another ten minutes.

Bruno stands on the long table, Wilbur cursing him for almost stepping on plates and contaminating the food. Normally Bruno makes allowances for all his friends' weird quirks, but Wilbur’s just gonna have to suck it up in this case. Everyone except the tiny eleven year olds know to look at Bruno Walton for the scoop, the latest news, and the eleven year olds are probably looking because there’s a crazy senior balanced on the table. Bruno has a few morals. Not a lot, but a few. Enough for the first thing he says to be “if you’re under fourteen, cover your ears.”

He scans the large crowd for compliance, and any staff about to yell at him to get off the table. Thankfully the adults have chosen to pick their battles, this not being one of them. No doubt they’re aware that any news he might be spreading will be spread regardless of attempted interference. When he gets as many covered ears as he’s ever gonna get, Bruno starts his much needed correction. 

“Okay. This is not a joke. It’s not me pushing for rights for minority students to update the sanctity of this place. This isn’t a scam, or a prank, or a cover for something a committee is doing. I’ve recently been informed you’re all gravely mistaken. Here’s it straight. I’ve freshly found out I have an oral fixation. If you see me messily eating food with my hands then licking them clean, it’s because I like it. If you see me enjoying a full popsicle or a banana, it’s because I like it. If you see my sucking on a hoodie drawstring, or running a pen lid against my lips, or even chewing on a pinkie? Guess what? I like it. I made out with all those girls at the kissing booth because I liked kissing, not because I like girls. Which, follow up on that; if you are a fifteen, sixteen, seventeen or eighteen year old boy who wants his dick sucked, guess what? I’m going to like it. Contact me as you please. Thank you, and feel free to elbow a young’n so they can go back to eating.”

Bruno hops down, and returns to his seat. Hopefully that covers everything, and no idiot is left thinking he’s goddamn _straight_. Even if there are students not at dinner, surely the news will get around.

“Bruno, what the hell?” Boots snaps.

He thought too soon, apparently. He’s about to lose his shit and start throwing food. “How was that unclear? How was any of that unclear!”

“You can’t just say stuff like that. You’re lucky you don’t have detention.” Boots claims, looking around the table for back up.

“I can when I came out two full weeks ago and everyone thought I was joking. _Everyone_. It’s not right. I shouldn’t have to wait until university to suck some cock because people think I’m joking.”

“Bruno-”

“I told you chuckleheads about Mikey. None of you asked if he was my boyfriend, or what he tasted like.”

“Bruno!”

Too bad that Boots is getting annoyed. So is he. “Tasted like salt, by the way. Salt and mmrfph-” 

Bruno can’t finish his sentence clearly because Boots has shoved his index and middle fingers into his mouth. Bruno’s instantly hard.

“Stop talking about this at the dinner table. It’s fine that you’re gay-”

“We’re sorry we didn’t believe you.”

“We shouldn’t have assumed it was a plot.”

“My cousin Eliza is gay.”

“But no more in front of the first years,” Boots finishes. “It’s indecent.”

No, what’s indecent is the way his tongue molds against the flesh and steel of Boots’ fingers. He might come in his shorts before he and Boots even get back to 306. But he’s hardly going to clear his mouth to tell Boots that now is he? No witty comeback is worth losing the unrelenting weight of fingers on his tongue. If he creams himself he creams himself, he’s not losing this. He’s only seventeen, it’s not like he won’t get it up again in twenty minutes when he might finally have Boots’ surely fantastic cock halfway down his throat.

A sickening thought hits him, one that unfortunately forces him to remove Boots’ captivating fingers so he can clarify things. “Just to be super clear here, you realize what you’re doing, right?”

Boots reacts to his wary tone with rolled eyes. “You’re not the only one who wants to suck dick, Bruno. Some of us just don’t announce it to eight hundred people at a time and risk dish duty for a week.”

Oh, well, if all is right with him and Boots, all is right with the world. “Punishing me for coming out is basically a hate crime.”

Larry snorts, “oh yeah, try that with the Fish, I dare you.”

“We’re not gonna get called in anyway, it’s fine.”

“What’s this ‘we’?”

“I came out about liking to suck on things and you put your fingers in my mouth, I think everyone can figure out we’re dating.” Or maybe that’s too much commitment before anything’s even happened? It’s what Bruno wants, but he can temper it with a lesser but still acceptable option. “Or roommates with benefits?”

“Holy shit, you two,” Wilbur groans. “I never thought I’d say this in my life, but just skip dinner already. I’ll run you down some PB and crackers later, just get out of here.”

Much like with Sidney, Bruno’s friends all know him well enough by now to give useful advice. That's the best thing anyone could possibly tell him to do. “Come on Boots. I’m gonna suck you ‘til my palate changes shape.”

He can see it now, kneeling with Boots’ undoubtedly lovely cock in his mouth for hours until lights off. Boots doesn’t even have to orgasm, though there’s no question that Bruno’d love that, the taste of come flowing over his tastebuds. All he really wants is to suck on his best friend. Thankfully this is Macdonald Hall. This is _his_ world, and in his world, he gets what he needs.


End file.
